Paintball
by smores2946
Summary: She smiled though, this is what she loved. The adrenalin rush, and everything that came with it. The deafening sound of paintball after paintball being shot in the air followed by loud smacks as they missed their target, or muffled ones when they were dead on. She grinned happily as she whipped around with paintball gun in hand and fired direct hits on her opponents. AU NEJITEN


**So... hello! to everyone that has been waiting for updates on my two stories! I've had bad writers block and im writing...theres just not enough to make sufficient chapters. So in the mean time i decided to write this steamy one shot, it was a lot of fun and very entertaining :3 Kinda got my brain going and i have some fantastic idea for the next few chapters for my story Lotus feet so worry not an update is soon to come! I was inspired to write this story by a picture i saw on tumblr. It's by an artist named lazer skunk and they do A LOT of nejiten art which is beautiful! they have a tumblr and deviantart account so i strongly advise you check them out cause theyre great! The picture (if youre on a computer or tablet) is the image im using as this stories cover (if you wanted to see it for yourslef)**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

* * *

She cursed as the plastic cover for her eyes began to cloud with fog. Her heavy breathing echoed loudly through her hollow mask, and the building perspiration on her face after every hot breath was starting to irritate. The tight fitting suit she wore clung to her like a second skin, and not breathable in the least. The gun in her hands was heavy and was rubbing blisters on her fingers as her pointer finger was already rubbed raw by the trigger. She tried to still her breathing as she peered into no mans land. No shots were being fired and everything was quiet, too quiet. She strained her ears to listen, but upon seeing and hearing nothing she decided to take a gamble. She turned forward once again and pressed her back more fully to the cool slab of concrete for a mere second as she finally regained her breathing. She looked back over her shoulder, then in a courageous sprint she ran into the open, her eyes dead set on the graffitied pillar in front of her. She listened as the high pitched whizzes of projectiles being fired at her missed, one after another. She smirked as she was reaching her destination, it was a ballsy move and she was surprised to come out of it unscathed, but she counted her luck too soon.

She jerked and let out a muffled 'fuck' as she stumbled behind the pillar, listening to the several other shots that were aimed for her hit it instead. She hissed as she looked down at her thigh where a neon red splatter signified her being hit. It was a sharp sting that let her know that a large bruise would be there in the morning along with many others, and soreness would not come to far behind it. She smiled though, this is what she loved. The adrenalin rush, and everything that came with it. The deafening sound of paintball after paintball being shot in the air followed by loud smacks as they missed their target, or muffled ones when they were dead on. She grinned happily as she whipped around with paintball gun in hand and fired direct hits on her opponents. They fell back behind their covers before quickly popping up again and firing shots. She once again hid, and looked to her right just as another girl rushed into her with a few red splatters on her left side. She breathed heavily as they both shared a nod. It was two against eight. The other team was cocky and immediately underestimated them; simply believing that they were against another team of six, until they finally put their numbers together and realized there was only two of them, and they were being beat.

"Alright!" Both girls stopped as they heard a muffled voice over the now silent playing field. "You two forfeit, and we may just go a bit easy on you!" Chuckles followed the voices statement. The females looked at one another before letting out muffled laughter. They then quickly jumped out behind their hiding place and began to pelt all the now visible members of the opposing team. They yelled at the sudden retaliation that came with unbearable pain. "Ah! Shit! That's it! You two are going down!" The enemy had just begun to recollect themselves, even through the still firing paintball guns, and aim their own weapons when a loud whistle was suddenly blown. All the guns immediately ceased fire and turned to the ref that was making his way into the center of the field.

He lifted one hand signaling to the girls on his left. "Team Kunoichi has captured the flag of Team Akatsuki! Kunoichi wins!" Both of the girls cheered as they high fived.

"_What?!_" A blonde boy threw his head gear to the ground as he approached the ref. "This game is fucking rigged! A team of _eight_ against _two_!? How the hell does that even work!?" He pointed at the females accusingly, "There's no way _they_ got _our_ flag!" The boy fumed at the very thought of being beat. They were team Akatsuki! They had never been beat, by girls none the less! This was just insulting. He then watched as the girl with the skull mask raised his teams red flag into the air while waving it, mockingly, over her head. The boy gaped in shock. The girl next to her then reached up and removed her yin yang mask from her face.

Her pearl eyes were filled with amusement as her beautiful features continued to taunt him. "As you can see, my friend and I _did _successfully take your teams flag _without_ cheating." She looked to the slightly shorter girl next to her, "Isn't that right, _Calavera_?"

The girl that went by the name removed her own mask, and copper rich orbs peered at the scene in amusement. " Of course, _Yin."_

* * *

Neji Hyuuga silently strapped on his front and back padding as he then clenched and unclenched his hands in his fingerless black gloves. He tested his black combat boots against the carpet under his feet to make sure they were tight and stable, he surely didn't feel like losing a shoe during a game.

"Oi, Neji!" His sharp eyes turned to the call of his name only to be met by a bright set of blonde hair. "You got an extra pair of gloves? Some one took mine again.." Naruto pouted childishly as his cerulean blue eyes searched through his black duffel bag. Neji sighed before reaching into his bag, and finding a pair of hot pink gloves.

He threw them at the back of the blondes head. "What th-? Oh awesome! Thanks man I..." He starred in disbelief at them. "What the fuck man?! Are these Hanabi's?! I don't even think these fit?!"

The Hyuuga boy smirked "Hn, you'll never know unless you try." Naruto shot him a glare that went unnoticed as he stubbornly began to slip the gloves on.

To his male prides horror, they fit, perfectly. "Aw dammit."

"Nice gloves, dobe."

He jumped at the voice right in his ear to only see Sasuke, or better known as "teme! Who the hell do you think you are scaring me like that!?" He rolled his black eyes leaving Naruto's questioned unanswered as he began to check his gun. "Answer me dammit!"

"Hn." He cocked it, "annoying." He then fired a shot right into the middle of the blondes stomach.

"Oof!" He took a step back at the sudden projectile, but immediately righted himself getting into the pale boys face.  
"We're not even playing yet teme! I'm on your own damn team!"

"Hn."

"That's it! I'm gonna-"

Neji sighed as he drowned out the two bickering boys.

Another voice then approached him, "They never do quit...troublesome." He looked up and was met with a well done mask that had the painted features of a deer.

"Shikamaru, you set up the game?"

The said boy lifted up his mask to show his true lazy face, only giving a like wise lazy nod. "Yep, capture the flag, best 2 out of three, and an extra $25 to play against one of the companies teams."

Neji nodded in approval, "alright then we'll-"

"Neji! My dearest rival!" In a flash of green Shikamaru had disappeared from the boys sight, and he was now starring at bug like eyes with unusually thick eyebrows.

He sighed "what is it Lee?"

"When will our game of paint begin! I am most ecstatic to begin this match and to face our opposing team! Yosh!"

Neji raised one brow, "yes well-" Suddenly an arm came around his shoulders eliciting a deep growl to come from the prodigies throat.

The mere sound was enough to make Shikamaru take a step back, but Naruto and Lee did none of the sort. "Yeah Neji! When can we finally start this game? I'm itching to peg someone with a paintball!"

_**SPLAT!**_

"Agh! Teme, stop that!" Shikamaru and Neji sighed in disdain, yet before either could utter a troublesome or single syllable monotonic word, the door to the boy's changing room was kicked open.

A blonde male with long hair stormed in with obvious rage."That was total bullshit! How could they beat us?!" He slammed his gear onto an open bench. " We've never lost a single game! I blame you Sasori!" He suddenly turned and pointed an accusing finger at a red headed boy that entered quietly behind him.

His half lidded gaze fixed on the hysterical blonde. "How immature, Deidra. You can't even take responsibility for your own incompetency?"

"_Incompetency?!_"

A boy with black hair and a swirled mask approached the two and commented with a high pitched voice."You have to admit though, those two girls were beauti-ack!"

Deidra grabbed him into a head lock "Shut it, Tobi! Besides, if one of them was attractive it would have to have been the brunette."

"I have to agree with you there," A tall built fellow came into the room taking off the pads from his body. The shark mask in his hand held eery resemblance to his unusually sharp teeth. " Just damn, talk about curves."

"Jashin sama would've been most pleased with her." A boy with slicked back hair walked in as a lecherous smirk was curling his lips. "Especially with that ass."

Deidra cringed, "ugh quit with the Jashin stuff Hidan, it's creepy as hell.."

The smirk fell from the boys face as he approached the him with a menacing glare, "you _dare_ insult Jashin sama!"

He then took out his gun and began to fire paint balls at his unsuspecting victim. "Ah! Fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Personally, I thought the blunette was the most attractive."

Tobi turned to look at the green haired boy, "Zetsu you're so biased, it's cause she had a big rack isn't it?"

"No, I have to agree, she was the most attractive."

Deidra looked up from his bright red wounds with a scowl, "it's cause of her rack a-! Wait, what the heck Pein you have a girlfriend!"

"And?"

"I'm telling Konan!"

"you wouldn't dare.."

"Try me..." Tobi and Sasori quickly held back the squabbling boys not wanting a fight to break out in such an enclosed area.

The tall built male from before chuckled as he shook his head, he then looked over his shoulder, "what do you think, Itachi?"

"Personally Kisame, I thought they were both attractive, but just a bit too young for me."

"heh, that's never stopped you before?" He only answered with a sly smirk.

"Itachi!"

Said boy turned around to meet the owner of the voice "ah, Sasuke, my baby brother."

"Don't baby brother m-!" He was cut off by his own teeth that grinded together to keep himself from yelping at the harsh pinch of his cheek.

"Shouldn't you be at home helping mom bake cookies?"

The younger Uchiha slapped the older ones hand away as he gave him a fierce scowl. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Itachi took on a thoughtful look as he looked up to the ceiling. "Mmm, playing paintball, _and you?_"

He asked his question heavily laced with sarcasm, Sasuke felt his blood boil. "You know _exactly_ why I'm here! I told you specifically _not_ to come here with your _stupid_ friends!"

The older Uchiha merely shrugged, "free country." He then non nonchalantly walked away to his bickering group, and finished taking off his padding and paint stained clothes.

Sasuke was more than ready to lunge at his brother before Lee and Naruto grabbed him by his arms and merrily skipped out of the changing room singing "It's our turn~, it's out turn~!"

Neji and Shikamaru merely shared a glance before shaking their heads, and continuing onward.

* * *

"You girls need to show yourselves to your opponents instead of acting like fricking ninjas! Unless we want more problems like just a few minutes ago you two need to cool it on these "moves" that you've learned."

"But Iruka that's no fun!"

"Yeah Iruka, Yin and I are masters at what we do. If we can't use our skills then what's the fun in that?" The tall man sighed as he looked down at the two females before him. One gave him a childish pout as they both had a hand on their jutted out hip.

The blunette spoke again "Calavera and I promise to show ourselves next match, and if you want well even meet our opponents so they know what they're up against!"

The brunette turned sharply to look at her friend "_Yin!_" She hissed, the other girl merely shrugged back with a look in her lavendar eyes that stated _'what else can we do?' _

"Hmmm..." They both looked up to the ref as he considered and weighed his options. He then closed his eyes and nodded, "that sounds like a deal." He smiled as he shook hands with Yin.

Calavera merely groaned in disapproval, "Ugh this is going to be total shi-" A sudden knocking interrupted her.

"Ah! That's the next group!" Iruka jogged over to the door as the two girls behind him began to whisper harshly and bicker at one another while swatting at each other rather harshly in subtle rage.

"What the _fuck_ Yin! You're ruining our game!"

"No I'm not! Chill, will you? We'll still beat them. Besides what's the worst that could hap-"

"Girls!" Both females snapped up as they looked to the group of males standing before them.

"Hinata!"

"Na-Naruto? Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"Playing of course!" He showed her his gun to emphasize. Hinata swallowed harshly, _'out of all the filthy luck..' _

"Hinata?"

She 'eeped' as she turned to the other voice, "N-neji nii san!"

"I didn't know you were working today?"

"We-well I..."

"Um, Hinata?"

The still shell shocked girl felt a thin but toned arm wrap around her shoulder, "ye-yes?"

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Um.. sure?"

Calavera turned to the group of boys, her identity still hidden by her skull mask that held a few flecks of a rainbow of paints. "Excuse us for one moment please." She then whipped the both of them around and slowly began to walk away. "Yin, why don't you tell me just what the _hell_ is going on?"

"Well, you see Te-"

"Sh!"

"What?"

She shook her head furiously "don't say my name!"

"But why not? You do- why haven't you taken off that mask yet?"

She shrugged "I like to stay in character."

"Character my ass."

She laughed "there's the Yin I know. Now come on, what's with the whole stutter bug deal?"

Hinata sighed, "I just wasn't expecting to see my cousin _and_ boyfriend here..."

"Cousin? Wait you mean the tall guy?"

"Yes."

Calavera spared a glance over her shoulder before looking forward once again. "Looks like he's gotta stick up his ass."

"Tenten!"

"Grah! Don't say my name!"

"Neji nii san is very kind and respectful."

"uh huh, and why is your boyfriend wearing," she once again looked back at the group "hot pink Hello Kitty gloves?"

Hinata turned as well, "I..I have no idea.."

Tenten turned around to face the group, "Yo, Na...oh shit what's his name again?" Hinata sighed before quickly whispering it to her. "Oh, right. Naruto, what the hell is up with those gloves?"

The blondes eyes widened as he looked down at his very feminine looking hands, he then pointed at Neji in rage. "It was _him!_ It was all _his_ fault! I didn't have any gloves and he gave me _these!_"

"Hn, it's not my fault you weren't prepared."

"I was too prepared! Someone just stole mine from my bag!"

"Oh..." Ocean blue eyes snapped to look at Hinata, "these are yours?"

"Hinata, you took my gloves?!"

She shrugged in innocence "I needed a dark grey pair, sorry." He stuttered in shock as he looked at his sneaky girlfriend that had stolen his man card without a moments notice.

Iruka then stepped forward and clapped his hands to get all the teens attentions. "Alright! We gotta start this match soon if you want all the time you can get! Now, the game is capture the flag, and since you boys payed the extra $25 to play against company opponents, you will be going against these two." He gestured to the two females.

Lee quickly spoke up, "um, excuse me. Doesn't it seem a tad unfair to pit two young ladies against five males?" Tenten felt her brow twitch.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "we'd beat them easy! What's the challenge in that?"

Tenten growled as she began to march towards Naruto ready beat his brains out when Hinata successfully stopped her with a tight grip on her arms. "U-um Naruto, I would advise you don't say things like that in front of Te-"

"It's Calavera! And you!" She pointed viciously at Naruto, "can take back what you said!"

"Why should he?" Her head snapped to confront the owner of the voice. It was none other than her best friends cousin. "He's merely stating a fact."

She felt a vein pulse at his words, "Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You heard me."

If bloodlust wasn't in her eyes before it surely was now, and Hinata was losing her grip fast. "Let me at'em! I'll beat that pretty boys face into his soon to be ruptured skull!"

Iruka sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose _'God help me.'_ "Tenten what does it ma-"

"No! You ruined my identity, _again_! And it matters a hell of a lot!" Hinata rolled her eyes before swiping the mask off of her friends face hoping that doing so would be enough to keep her from murdering her cousin, she was correct.

"Ah!" Tenten snarled at her, " what the hell?! Give it back!"

Neji watched in wonder with the other males as the copper eyed brunette quickly changed moods, and, like a child, was literally climbing on top of his cousin claiming that she was nothing without her mask. It seemed ridiculously idiotic and immature, yet strangely entertaining. The way her maroon, red, and white outfit clung tightly to her every curve excited him slightly, and he couldn't help but inwardly agree at the finesse of her toned ass. To have those legs wrapped around him as he mercilessly pounded in between those soft trembling thighs, the very thoughts were riling him up and he attempted to diminish them, but they were instead intensified with the image of having those brown eyes on him once again. Except instead of them burning with hate, to have them smoldering in lust like melted copper seemed much more appealing. Pouring in a euphoria of emotions and sexual frustration. God he couldn't take it! As he watched Tenten and Hinata finally straighten themselves out, after being chastised by the ref, he decided that this would be the hardest game of paintball he ever played. All because of his massive boner _'..damn.'_

* * *

The two groups stood face to face, each member donning their own mask.

"Alright then, due to special request from our ladies," Iruka began to approach each group with cans of paint: blue for the boys and pink for the girls. "The game will be in black lights. You will be able to identify your enemy with the pads that everyone has on. Now, I'm sure I don't have to go over the rules?" Both groups shook their heads, he smiled. "Okay!" He clapped his hands and the room was shrouded in darkness with only the black lights and left over glowing paint from past games lighting up the room. The girls' pads lit neon pink in certain spots while the boys' lit up with neon blue. "A count down will begin, and then every group will have time to scatter and find places to hide." He walked back into a booth, and clicked a button beginning the countdown as he yelled into the mic "begin!" The teens scattered and he watched the girls move quicker then lightning to hide in the dark as the boys disappeared as well. _'this should be interesting...' _A horn blared and the game had officially begun.

* * *

Tenten hissed as a paintball splat dead center on her mask. Luckily only a few specks covered the plastic for her to see out of. She bit her lip as she thought through her strategy, the enemy knew she was in their territory. Hinata was attempting to distract them, but that only gave her a thirty second window to stealthily move past them to a new location closer to their flag, yet if her luck was bad the window would only be 15 seconds. The time didn't matter though, one way or another she would get shot every single damn time she moved. And the sting that came with the projectiles fired at her was becoming all too annoying. She snapped from her thoughts as she heard the familiar firing of Hinata's gun. Not wasting anytime she placed one hand on the large rectangular concrete prism that she was sitting behind and jumped over it in one smooth leap. She then quickly began to sprint to the large slab in front of her just waiting for her to take cover behind it. As she ran she heard a muffled 'shit' and immediately began to feel shots whizzing past her from the opposing team. The subtle stop she would have to make when getting behind shelter would surely earn her a few hits to the back that she did not want to feel. So instead she ran faster and felt her foot touch the solid wall as she began to run up its expanse, and once reaching the top she quickly dropped back down to the other side. She breathed heavily as she readied her gun.

"What the _fuck _man, did you see that?!"

"How did she achieve such a stunt?!"

"She was like a ninja!"

_**SPLAT!**_

"Grah! Dammit teme! _We're on the same team! _Stop that!"

"Hn."

"Troublesome..." She smirked behind her mask. Already feeling the adrenalin pumping a bit too much due to her recent parkour stunt she decided to act instead of waiting for her next opening and began to leap over obstacles and spin around them in fluid grace.

"There she goes!" She grunted as she was pegged twice in the back before ducking down into a concrete tube. _'Come on Hinata, come on! You know how I get...dammit!'_ her body was shaking furiously as her blood was pumping rapidly. Her hands shook and she tightened them in defiance on her gun as she grit her teeth trying to remain calm. She breathed a few times feeling a thick moist drop of sweat slither down her face. She licked her upper lip tasting the bitter salty taste of sweat. She sighed but regretted it as the hot breath only added to the stuffiness behind her mask. Fed up with waiting and the heat she wretched off her mask and breathed in relief at the cool air that immediately cooled her face. She wiped her sweat on her bicep as she attempted to think over her next strategy. _'Maybe if I stay low and risk taking off my pads to blend in better I could get past without being noticed...hmm..but what about Hinata? I can't ju-'_

_click_

She silently gasped as she looked up with wide eyes feeling the pressure of a barrel pressed forcefully against her temple.

"Don't move, Tenten." The brunette gritted her teeth as that deep, flat voice permeated her ears. She could just hear the cocky smirk that was plastered onto his face. How dare he call her by her name!

Through clenched teeth she hissed "the names _Calavera, _dipshit." Neji raised one brow at her, only being able to see a few features of her pretty face with the glowing neon pink lights from her padding.

"Hn, cute." There was mocking in his tone, and she immediately forgot that she was being held at gun point and whipped her head to face him her dark eyes burning with different shards of light glimmering in their dark depths. She looked furious and like she was ready to pounce, he'd never seen a girl more attractive in his entire life. Her mouth was wide open like she was ready to yell right in his face along with her gun being raised to shoot him, but the barrel being pressed to her forehead now kept her silent and still. He tsked her as he whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Her eyes narrowed "who died and made you Queen?" He felt his brow twitch, alright so that was a low blow, but he wouldn't let that get to him.

To her shock he suddenly began to fully enter the concrete tube she was in making her slightly panic. "Oi! What the hell are yo-" She gasped as he was practically on top her. "Ge-get off me! What is wrong wi-" She was cut off as she fell back, and her gun fell out of her hand. She looked up in shock at the boys Yin Yang mask, it was like Hinata's except her mask only had the symbol covering the eyes, his covered the whole thing. Her cheeks puffed as she noticed the position they were in. "How _dare_ you! No respect for personal space! Why i'll-!" She heard him chuckle as he removed his mask and looked down at her with an amused expression. His crooked grin revealed his pearly white teeth as they glowed with the black lights. She bit her lip as she attempted to fight her blush.

"You'll what?" She didn't reply as she merely turned away, too embarrassed to say anything. He was a sexist, narrow minded, tight ass, that was too good looking for his own good, and she hated him. How her blood boiled when he'd said those things earlier, but at the same time she was so turned on. He was tall and handsome: his chiseled jaw and sharp opalescent eyes were not softened in the least with his long hair. One would think that his hair would make him appear feminine, but it was the complete opposite. If anything it screamed masculinity as she dared to peek up at him only regretting the decision. The hairs that framed his face shadowed his features slightly from the warm and cool light of the contradicting colors that emanated from their pads. His eyes bore into her without shame, and she couldn't help but feel naked under him. The very thought had her squirming. Stilling herself with a breath she boldly reached up with her hand and placed it over his face trying to shove him back.

She sat up slightly and growled, "due me a huge favor you closet pervert and get off." She felt him go stiff under her hand before a deep vibration pushed on her palm. Her eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and moved it from his face.

Humor was written all over his features, "closet pervert?" His smirk grew, "really now?" She swallowed thickly before steeling herself and nodding with a tinge of red on her cheeks. An undignified 'eep' then slipped past her pink lips as she was officially forced down with two tight grips on her wrists.

Nervousness filled her as she began to struggle. "G-get o-o-off..." Her words came out weak as she shakily tried to pull away. She suddenly stilled as she felt his aristocratic nose push into her jugular. "I-" She gasped as she felt his hips press into her inner thighs. _'Wh-when did that happen...'_ She wondered this with a furious blush.

"You're so quiet now.." he breathed on her neck making her shiver. "What a contradiction from our before little spat." She couldn't even respond as she tried to stifle a sharp breath when he pressed his hips more fully into her successfully pushing the bulge in his pants against her heated core. She bit her lip as a soft whimper escaped her throat, the feeling was strange yet felt nice, but it was too much. The thin material of her pants did nothing to suppress the feeling of him now shamelessly pushing himself into her over and over again.

Little squeaks and whimpers continued to escape to her utmost horror. "S-stop.." For a moment he continued and she inwardly cursed as her hips suddenly bucked, but then he did stop, and oh how she regretted it.

"Hm? Stop?" He pulled back to look at her flushed and dazed face, then without warning he pressed his lips against hers.

She gasped, and with the opening he shoved his tongue in to meet her own making her jump in surprise. He chuckled and she shivered at the vibration against her lips. His rough tongue rubbed against hers in contradicting slick saliva movements as it caressed and twirled. She shivered as he suppressed her shy muscle and began to roam around freely in her inexperienced mouth. She moaned quietly as he pushed himself to deepen the kiss, slanting his mouth desperately over hers. She felt her breaths coming faster as his hands trailed down her arms, his calloused thumbs passing over her cheeks for a mere second before they slid down to her breast. She jolted at the strange contact and began to squirm slightly as he began to rub his hands over them. He then pulled back, and both let out ragged breaths as a thin string of saliva was the only evidence of what they had just been doing. Seeing it, Tenten's eyes widened as her face grew scarlet. She then quickly covered her mouth as she looked away. She heard him quietly laugh before snatching her hands away and once again claiming her lips. She tried to get away from him, but his lips were sealed to hers, and the feel of her writhing under him was driving him mad with want. She suddenly stilled though as she felt his large, warm hands slide down to her trembling inner thighs. He forcefully began to push them further apart before a slight groan of discomfort stopped him. He then forcefully pushed into her with more force then before and she was sure that the concrete tube was shaking. She wretched her mouth from his as her hands flew to the sides of the tube as if to stable herself. She whimpered with every harsh hump he gave. She could feel the button of his pants rubbing into her sensitive clit and it was starting to drive her mad.

Neji looked down on her in entertainment and barely contained lust. Grunts were stuck in his throat as the feel of her heat against him and every delicious noise that _he_ could make come from _her_ overwhelmed him. Wanting to stifle his noises he reached up and slightly undid the zipper from her collar, and, attempting to not marvel for too long on the newly exposed flesh, he bent down and latched himself onto the side of her neck. Startled, Tenten's head reared back as her eyes widened and her small hands flew to his biceps where she dug her long nails into him without warning. The feel of her nails was like a stimulant and made him groan as his breaths became deeper and he began to push against her harder. She tightly clenched her eyes and bit her lip as she tried not to make a noise; even as his hand moved upwards grabbing around her thigh causing her leg to wrap around him, even as his mouth left the now bruised skin of her neck to trail his long tongue up the smooth column of her throat to her trembling chin. She did squeak though when he suddenly rolled them over causing the tube to jiggle slightly. Her eyes now opened peered down in startled nervousness at the male beneath her that was smirking up at her in pleasure. His sharp eyes dug into her own as they attempted to strip her bare, but she was defiant and wouldn't let him. He always did love a challenge. She gasped as she suddenly felt his hands move from her legs to her back forcing her down onto him.

She gripped at his pads as her flushed cheeks burned her face. A hand suddenly found itself in her hair as it forced her lips down to meet his own. At the same time, this action caused the ribbons in her hair to slip out making her two tightly done buns to come undone. She grimaced slightly at the feel of dry paint pulling at her hair, but she was too distracted to care much more as she suddenly felt both of his hands slide into the back of her pants underneath her underwear. She immediately slipped her lips away and attempted to sit up, but she failed as she felt him jerk his hips up to hers. The action along with the feeling of his nails dragging up her ass made her lose all feeling in her legs. She collapsed back onto his chest as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Her breaths came shallow and heavy. She whimpered as he repeated the action of nails and thrusting. She gripped him tightly once again as she tried to keep herself from bucking back, but it was impossible. By this point it was all natural and she could do nothing to stop it. She shivered and moaned as his nails dug deeper into her skin, at times they would drag up higher, lifting the slightly sweaty material from her back as burning trails were left up her spine. Every hot breath that escaped her hit his face. Every whimper and moan was practically being spoken to him, but this was just the beginning. He wanted to reach the climax, the peak, the moment where they both came crashing together. He wanted to feel her curvacious form tremble and spasm against him as he would continue to work her oversensitive body. He wanted to watch her face contort in pleasure as she would try to suppress her scream.

And that's what drove him forward. As the sweat slithered down his temple he continued to thrust his cloth covered cock into her blazing heat. Her hands shot up to his shoulders and dug sharply through the dark material of his clothing. She looked at him with the same face as before except now her teeth were grit and her grip had become tighter. She was close, so unbelievably close and she felt like she was losing herself more and more to whatever he was doing to her. She tried to suppress this tight feeling that was building up by taking deep breaths; it worked at first, but now that wouldn't even suppress it. She was scared, this feeling was going to make her explode with something intense, and not screaming would be impossible. She sould just feel the sound itching at the back of her throat just _dying_ to come out. Oh God she couldn't, she needed him to stop: to save face, to save dignity, to save her self from being publicly humiliated! She opened her mouth as her first attempt, but was horrified as a high pitched moan escaped instead. She pressed her lips together in horror. A chuckle escaped Neji, she only glared back. He smirked and she gasped as he thrusted particularly hard into her. Oh she was going to kill him.

At her second attempt she was able to only stutter out meekly "N-Neji.." She cursed at how breathy his name came out.

"Hm?"

"I-" She tried to breathe, "s-stop.. I...Ican't" She was cut of by her own shakey breath as she tightly clenched her eyes. It was coming, and he needed to stop, now! "St-stop," she tried desperately "St-"

"I don't think so." Her eyes snapped up to him to see that same evil, mirth filled look of his. "I wanna see you cum baby, come on." Her body clenched as her body trembled. "Give me what I want..." He hissed these words into her ear as she stubbornly shook her head. Her chest heaved with the extra effort on trying to contain this feeling inside. "Cum for me.." She let out a sob as tears were in her eyes. It was torture. She wanted this, she did, but she didn't want to give in. "I wanna make your sweet pussy cum." His words weren't helping! "I wanna fuck your tight cunt as you scream my name. I'm gonna make sure you don't walk for the next two days." Through his words he continued thrusting and she couldn't take it. As the tears left her eyes, she bent down and bit into his neck as she let out a muffled scream. Her body jerked as she finally came, the ecstasy crashing into her like a tidal wave. She bucked into him as he continued bucking back. She continued screaming and he was sure that her teeth had broken skin, but he didn't care, he'd never felt more alive. His continued movement made her weakly shake her head, the feeling only stretching out the wave of pleasurable spasms that kept hitting her. He continued on though, he enjoyed this all too much. After awhile she was simply reduced to a trembling mess as she breathed harshly against his neck, her teeth still glued to him. After a few more seconds she finally released him.

He shivered as he felt her little tongue lick against the mark, and her now raspy voice whisper "sorry..." She shakily pushed herself up, and he watched as her now messy hair framed her flushed face incomplete perfection. She sighed as she reigned in her breathing. She frowned though and looked down to her shaking inner thighs. "I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow..." He chuckled, " "Bastard," She hissed.

He sat up with that same amused look and wrapped his arms around her waist as her gave her a chaste kiss. "Bitch." She rolled her eyes making him laugh. Their dear moment was cut short though as suddenly the lights snapped back on, and they heard raucous male cheering. She immediately gripped onto him, without really realizing, in complete panic. The game was over, and now they would have to leave the tube, at the same time, where everyone could see them! Could she even walk?! And they probably looked as if they were doing much more than arguing... Oh the embarrassment! How would they get a way with this?!

How would she- She gasped out loud as she turned to Neji. "How am I going to explain this to Hinata?!" He gave her and indifferent look as he merely blinked a few times and shrugged. She snarled "you are no help Hyuuga."

"Whoa, Neji!"

Tenten stiffened as she looked behind her to stare at familiar blue eyes. "Gettin _busy!_"

Pearl eyes glared icily "Naruto..."

"Dobe what are you- dammit Hyuuga, couldn't keep it in your pants could you?"

"Never thought you'd be so troublesome, Neji."

"Nara, Uchiha shut it before I shut it for you both."

Then Lee's bowl cut head popped into view. "What is wrong my youthful friends? Neji is merely bonding with Tenten! They have done nothing wrong!"

"They must be doin some serious bonding..."

_**SPLAT!**_

"Ah! Tenten no fair it's game over!"

"Naruto, what are you all..." Innocent Hinata suddenly appeared by the tube and looked in as well to see her cousin and best friend in a...er... quite compromising state... "T-T-Tenten?!"

"Hi-Hinata it-it's not what it looks like!"

"I-I-I-"

"I promise we didn-!"

_THUMP_

"Hinata!"

* * *

**_Review please!_**


End file.
